


Thick As Blood

by IrishBabby



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBabby/pseuds/IrishBabby
Summary: While mixing Burlesque with pleasure, Cecelia finds herself a comfortable new niche in the Atlantic City society. She runs into the woman who left her, the brother she never knew, and a fixation with a disfigured man.Genre: Crime/Romance, Published: 10-06-11, Updated: 10/1/2018Chapters: 25, Re-Post from FF: Repurposed into parts, and finally an ending for any of those who read this story a few years ago.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1-6

**Chapter 1: Parties on the Boardwalk**

The 1920 Ford engine hummed while they made their way across the highway, the Atlantic City lights twinkled from far away. Hey had a full tank of fuel as they headed for the city, and Cecelia couldn’t be more relieved.  

Leaving New York was the best decision Cecelia had ever made. New York housed many unsavory people and she was finally happy to leave behind in the rear view mirror. 

The day she left she had packed her bags and piled in the car with her long time friend and bodyguard, Tory. She originally hadn’t cared if they ended up in Chicago or Atlantic City. But when the time came to finally choose she made Tory laugh when she drew a line on the ground with chalk and spun around until she was too dizzy to stand, when she fell over from a fit of laughter she was pointing in the direction of Atlantic City. 

Cecelia had been performing in New York's Hotel Elysée with her very unique and risqué performance. She'd spend three nights a week entertaining men from 11pm to 1am, and again at 2am to 3am. Her show was incredibly popular due to the fact that she was one of the few performers that tastefully displayed her body in new and unique ways while men drooled over not only her talent but of course her God given beauty. She sang, she danced, told jokes, and some nights she simply stood on stage and talked to all the men that vied for her attention.

Her eruption proceeded itself, every night she'd have men who gave her flowers, and jewelry – and a number of them would offer her a fat check if she allowed them to spend the night with her participating in more pleasurable acts.

Those offers, she always declined. Even though she preferred the rumor that she  _ always _ had a man in her bed every night. It made everyone else easier to reject her many suitors without much effort. When men didn’t take no for an answer, that was why she had Tory. 

The only man that never took no for an answer was none other than Arnold Rothstein. After hearing several coworkers and associates vie about Cecelia’s show performance, Rothstein had wormed his way into managing her act, controlling and her schedule... at least he never asked her for any kind of unsavory favors. Rothstein did however like the money she brought him.

 

He would visit most of the shows, seated at a distant table. Then he would watch and admire her ability to get men to open up their wallets. In this liquor business, shows meant money, and Cecelia meant customers. 

 

Rothstein had always sipped on his glass of milk and watched pleased from afar. He wasn’t going to be pleased when he found out his star performer had skipped town.  Cecelia left the show, the men, and her troubles behind. 

 

But as always,  _ the show would go on.  _

 

Her troubles were another story entirely, she had been born in New York. Her veins ran deep in that city. And she certainly didn’t mind leaving behind some of her baggage. She also didn’t mind taking some of it with her. 

 

With that thought she pulled out her pocket flask and took a sip of bourbon. She glanced at Tory, he shifted the car into the next gear. He was her long time friend, even had a cousin with connections. Chalky White had informed them to ask for none other than Enoch Thompson when they got there. With the warm liquor in her veins now, she knew everything was going to be okay. 

 

Cecelia was slightly worried about starting up another line up, when word got around Rothstein was sure to pay her a visit. Supposedly this Nucky Thompson was her best bet.

___________________________________

 

Cecelia sat in a Victorian style chair while she waited for the infamous Nucky Thompson. His office was well designed – and radiated the well known fact that he had money. But she had arrived after ten, apparently he was enjoying himself at a party here at the Ritz, so much so that he didn’t have the time to meet with her. 

 

Cecelia had given Nucky Thompson an hour to show his face. 

 

“Guess this will be more of an interactive interview.” Cecelia said.

 

Tory gave her a smile and nodded. “Ill get your bags.”

 

She rented a room and met Tory at the elevator. It took her a moment to pick her flashiest costume. She was torn between the red satin or the white. She ended up picking the red. 

 

On her way down she smiled overhearing that someone had been thrilled by Eddie Canter’s last performance - she also overheard it was the Governor’s birthday. 

 

She headed into Odettes, her beautiful offering her immediate entrance to the private party. Tory headed to the back of the building, his dark complexion often meant he couldn’t follow her everywhere she went. 

 

Cecelia quickly found the stage, and caught the eye of Eddie before he headed back on stage to start his next number. 

 

“Eddie, looking grand, as always. I like the tie.”

 

“Looking for a favor Miss Cici?” Eddie asked. 

 

“Wanna’ team up for this next one. I know Mr. Bader would be pleasantly surprised to see me...”

 

“Of course he would.” Eddie smiled, “No wonder our own governor spends so much time in New York -”

 

“What can I say? he’s a fan.” Cecelia smiled over-confident. 

 

“Feel like jumping out of a cake?” Eddie asked.

 

“Only if you’ve got one.” she said with a wink. 

_______________________________

 

Within another ten minutes Eddie Canter was introducing a very special birthday present for Mr. Bader. Cecelia had specifically said to mention this special gift was from Nucky Thompson himself.

 

You can imagine Nucky’s surprise when he didn’t recognize Cecelia, but Governor Bader became elated. 

 

_ [Que Song: Call from the Vatican: Penelope Cruz.] _

 

"Miss, Cici D! My favorite headliner from New York City, here for my very own birthday! Nucky, you've really out done yourself this time." Governor Bader was smiling from ear to ear patting Nucky on the back as a thank you.

 

She’d convinced Eddie to help her with one her popular numbers, and a personal favorite of Mr. Baders. 

 

“Jesus Nuck, to think I almost brought the wife to tonight, sure as hell glad I didn’t.”

 

“I’m pleased you - uh - like it. I guess.” Nucky said.

 

"Gentlemen – now can you see why I stayed so long in New York? Thank you Nucky, really!"

Nucky pretended like it was all part of his glorious plan for Governor Bader's birthday. When she completed her set on none other than Mr. Bader’s lap, she gave Nucky a quick wink and a smirk. 

 

Several men came up to meet her and shake her hand and offer their praise for such an entertaining number. She flirted with every single one, giving them butterflies – like she always did. It was part of the job.

 

Nucky looked at the girl before him, someone who was considerably young, maybe twenty at the most. She had long dark hair that was curled for the public, but had odd fringe covering her forehead that was fairly new for this fashion day and age. The dress she wore was knee length, shorter than most public occasional dresses, but it was expensive nonetheless. The peak of the garter underneath seemed intentional - Nucky couldn’t deny she thrown the crowd into a tizzy.  

 

He gave Jimmy a look, wondering if he had any idea what this was about.

 

Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and her legs were golden and shimmering – she was the type of girl that caught your eye across a room and held your gaze all night long. That was why she was so popular, and her singing wasn't bad either – of course Nucky knew that wasn't their favorite part of the show.

 

He nodded to Jimmy, giving him the okay to pull her away from the group while the men directed their attention back to Governor Bader, Jimmy pulled Cecelia down the hall and into the elevator, where Nucky quickly followed and before the elevator doors shut tight Cecelia looked into the lobby to find a familiar face, not Torys, not Rothstein's, but her mothers.

 

Her mother looked at her bewildered. Just then – the doors shut.

 

She eyed the man with the limp in his leg. His features reminded her of someone she knew. But clearly, Nucky’s muscle. He had that stern look to his face. The one that said we’re not here to fuck around.

 

She cocked her eyebrow and gave him a smile. 

 

They made their way back behind closed doors, this time she didn’t have to wait so long to meet with him.

 

"So you obviously think your important enough to interrupt my very important political gathering."

 

"I am kind of a big deal." She said, brushing his comment off her shoulders. She felt Jimmy’s back hand graze her cheek.

 

"You don't speak to Nucky like that." Jimmy told her. 

 

“Jimmy. Pipe down.” Nucky said. “Sorry my associate here is Jimmy Darmody, Jimmy, apologize.”

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes and took a step back from the girl.

 

“Sorry, whatever.” he mumbled. 

 

She ran her finger along her lips making sure he hadn’t smudged her lipstick. Now she realized why he looked familiar.

 

"Darmody, huh?" she asked tasting a light stain of blood in her mouth, where he tooth had met the inside of her cheek. 

 

“Yeah. What’s it to you?”

 

“Nothing. Sounds like you and I have more in common than you’d think.” she said back in a sour tone.

 

"Look, you may be some hot shot back in New York - But not in Atlantic City you're not. I don't know where the fuck you think you came from, or why your here -”

 

"Sounds like to me I made your party a hit. After all I figured we’d get the audition part of this out of the way." She said, ready to be cocky. She was going to make Nucky a lot of money – and he was going to protect her from Rothstein. She saw the irritated look across his face. 

 

“Oh right, Chalky’s friend right? Tory? I honestly didn’t think to expect someone like you to have ties to someone like him.”

 

“You mean when he called you expected me to - ‘look different?” she asked.

 

“Something like that.” Nucky said.

 

They were interrupted by commotion outside his office doors: someone was trying to come in, and was being denied that option. But if Cecelia had guessed correctly on who it was – she would find her was in eventually. 

 

Nucky motioned for Jimmy to check on the outside situation. The only surprise Cecelia encountered was when she heard Gillian saying Jimmy's name.

 

"You are my son, but so help me if you throw me out of this room I will box your ears." Nucky crossed his eyebrows curious as to what business Gillian Darmody had with him at this time of night. His confusion was fed further when Gillian took one look at the girl sitting in the chair: "Cecelia Darmody what the hell are you doing here?"

 

Cecelia watched Nucky's face turn to realization. Cecelia turned to face Gillian and smiled sweetly, "Hello Mother."

 

"Mother." Nucky said.

 

"Mother." Jimmy said.

 

Gillian stared at both the men in the room, and then back at Cecelia. She was flustered, irritated and confused.

 

"What are you doing here?" Gillian asked again.

 

"Change of scenery, don’t know why you’re concerning yourself now," Cecelia said sarcastically.

 

"Wait… Gillian." Nucky stared, "you have another child?"

 

"Mom," Jimmy said, "Tell me you're just joking. That she's…"

 

Gillian tried her best to ignore the comments.

 

"It was a long time ago Jimmy. I - I don’t know what to say." Gillian was at a loss for words

.

"You don’t have to say anything." Cecelia had a warm spot for spiting her mother and her abandonment. “You haven’t for the last five years so, don’t worry Mother, I’m not expecting any kind of warm greeting from you. I actually didn’t expect to find you at all.” Cecelia was pleased with her comment until Gillian let her swift hand slap Cecelia across her  _ other  _ cheek.

 

"Ladies," Nucky said motioning for Jimmy to get over here and keep the two women apart. "Let's just calm down and… talk for a moment."

 

"Mom. Who the fuck is she?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, Gillian since the bigger elephant in the room seems to be your relationship with this girl why don't you go first." Nucky said, trying to direct the conversation.

 

“Let’s be clear, there is no relationship.” Cecelia said. 

 

Gillian Darmody looked at her son, and back at Nucky. Both were expecting an explanation, and it was obviously too late to back out. She took a seat next to Cecelia and took in a deep breath.

 

"Nucky, you… would remember this, Jimmy you were too young but… I think you were about two… and… I was only sixteen but I still loved being on stage and… so I went with the girls to New York."

 

"You left me?" Jimmy asked her, slightly hurt. "When I was a baby?"

 

"Oh Jimmy don't sound so flustered. I was always coming back – I just took a little break."

 

"And left me where? With Dad?"

 

"You were with Nucky… for a little over a year." She admitted shamefully. “But baby I came right back -”

 

“You never said a god damn thing.” Jimmy said looking disgusted. “Who'd you fuck to get her?"

 

"He was just some… guy - he had money and I was young and stupid.” Gillian said. 

 

“So you left her there, raised by some rich guy, assuming we’d never meet.”

 

Cecelia snorted at Jimmy’s comment. “Oh no, don’t worry I wasn’t raised by either of them.”

 

"Don't you sound ungrateful – I sent you money when I had enough to spare,” Gillian said. 

 

“You’re right, I think I remember getting a birthday card in my fourth foster house - what’d you send me? Two whole dollars?”

 

Jimmy said nothing, his mouth was agape - shocked. Cecelia could see he was hurt, she had felt the same feeling a long time ago but that was one of the things she chose to leave behind in New York City.

 

Nucky interjected, "Jimmy, sit."

 

Jimmy refused and headed for the door. So Cecelia interjected, "You shouldn't be mad with her." She spoke loudly enough that he could hear.

 

"Oh? And why's that?" Jimmy asked.

 

"Because she chose you." Cecelia stood facing him, she took a few steps to wards him and he didn't back away – and she knew he heard the truth in her words. He knew that Cecelia must've had it worse, knowing all those years her mother was a few hundred miles away living her life with another family.

 

Nucky had handed Gillian a handkerchief, she blotted her eyes trying to keep her makeup from running. Jimmy rolled his eyes and left the room leaving the rest of them to figure the situation out on their own. Tory walked in the open door, taking the opportunity to check on his friend.

 

Nucky seemed to recognize him. "You're Chalky's guy right?"

 

Tory nodded. Nucky motioned him to join them. Tory shut the door and found his way across the room. Cecelia sat back down and refused to look at the sniffling Gillian.

 

"We could use you at the distillery. Chalky's had a bit of trouble with these Italian bastards we've had running around. Now that they've been taken care of, he could use a hand to clean up the mess down there." Nucky said talking to Tory.

 

"So I've heard." Tory responded.

 

"Hang on here, he’s my muscle." Cecelia said.

 

“Aren’t you here to negotiate a job?” Nucky said, “Looks like to me both of you are assets. Tory can work for Chalky during the day, come back here some nights. That is if I decide to let you stay.”

Gillian handed back the handkerchief to Nucky.

 

“If you’ll excuse us...” Cecelia said looking at her mother. "Nucky and I have a business meeting to attend to... I would like to get our business taken care of  _ before _ the sun comes up."

 

Gillian gave her a sour look before storming out of the room to find Jimmy.

 

“Make your case.” Nucky said sighing. He too realized it was getting late.

 

"Do you have any idea what I did to New York City?" she asked him. "I can increase the tourist population three times over, the Elysée was packed every night - Rothstein couldn’t even keep up with the booze he had so many customers.”

 

"And what's it to me?" he asked, “Why come all the way here in the middle of the night to make a career change? Sounds like to me I’ll be stepping on A.R’s toes.”

 

"You run a tourist town – the boardwalk, city with lights, alcohol, and hotels. Gimme' two nights a week and your income will triple – at minimum."

 

"One show can't do that."

 

"No, but an intense crowd of wealthy gentlemen buying alcohol, whores, dice games, and staying in your hotels does."

 

Nucky realized she actually knew what she was talking about. For being young and a pretty face, clearly she was no stranger to business. 

 

"You didn’t answer my other question. Rothstein is a man I’ve had difficulties with in the past, I’d rather not piss him off at the moment."

 

Cecelia took a moment to think about her response. “Yeah, he won’t be happy.” she admitted, “but I left of my own free will, I don’t ow him nothin’. If you keep his goons away, I can make you a very rich man. I’m even willing to split profits 40/60.”

 

“A woman, one show? No 20/80.” Nucky countered.

 

“30/70 - final offer,” Cecelia said.

 

Nucky sat there sour faced. He didn’t like surprises. But he didn’t want to turn her away if she was right.”

 

"Tell you what, you sleep on it - I’m in 204. You can call me there tomorrow." She said. "Why don'y you go back down stairs and think it over." with that Cecelia gave him a wink and she and Tory left Nucky’s office.

 

 

Gillian caught her once again in the hall.

 

"You… have your fathers black hair." Gillian said.

 

"And your looks?" Cecelia asked rolling her eyes at the odd formalities. But Cecelia had only managed to make Gillian smile.

 

"Cici baby, I didn't mean for all this to happen" she grabbed her daughters hand, "I-”

 

“Save it, I saw you a handful of times in my life, and every time you showed I had hope I was going home to somewhere - anywhere. But you always walked away from me in the end, so now I’m doing the same to you.”

 

Cecelia turned around and stopped, adding one more comment, "I always knew you were selfish mother, but perhaps a little responsibility would set a good example for both your children." 

 

 

 

Nucky returned to the party to find Bader gleaming with appreciation.

 

"Hey that was… swell really how did you know I liked her?"

 

"Apparently everyone does." Nucky said, not amused.

 

"True she is a fiery devil that one, every guy wants to be with her, every woman wants to kill her."

 

"Why would they want to kill her?"

 

"For what she does to their husbands of course!" he said laughing, like it was meant to be a joke. Nucky tucked back a glass of whiskey and let Bader continue to talk. But after a while he realized he had overheard heard more than one conversation about her performance and her reputation.

 

"Cici D." they called her.

 

Nucky motioned for the stage manager to come over to him. He seemed babbling, like always.

 

"Those storage rooms, up those stairs." Nucky pointed, "Have one furnished with one of the new mattresses from the Ritz, dressing room, mirror – that sort of thing."

 

"Are you going to give that entertainer a job?" he asked

 

"Yes you dummy, what else do you think I'd be doing?" Nucky pushed him away.

 

"Yes, of course sir!" he stammered, he rushed off to find the concierge of the hotel to inform him of the new plans.

 

Nucky hated to admit it – but he was going to give that girl what she wanted, and he was going to protect her from Rothstein too. Because that damn girl pack a hard bargain, and Nucky being a businessman could not refuse.

 

 

Cecelia heard about Nucky’s decision shortly after breakfast. But with his terms, Tory was to be shared labor. 

 

Tory left for Chalky’s that morning, Cecelia hugged her friend goodbye and thanked him for taking her all the way here.

 

She had one week to rehearse with the band and other dancers before she would go back on stage. 


	2. Performance at the Ritz

****

A week later Cecelia awoke to the most awful sound: The crying of children. She was awake in out of bed before you could say coffee.

Nucky Thompson stood before her, he found her nightgown was surprisingly modest.

"Since I did you a favor, you can watch these kids for me."

"Nucky I-"

"No – I'll be back in ten minutes time so we can discuss business, until then I would like to get your upset brother out of my office and doing some work."

Nucky left before she had decided to argue. The thought of a ‘brother’ had delay her thought process for the time being. She looked back at the two young children who had no idea who she was - “who wants to play a game?” she asked.

They were playing patty cake when Nucky returned twenty minutes later. His assistant Eddie took them out of the room, and for the first time she was alone with Nucky Thompson.

"So first things first, what kind of Rothstein shit should I be worried about here?" he asked lighting up a cigarette.

Cecelia sighed, "We had a close working relationship. I guess I should mention I don’t actually sleep with the men I dance for. Most people think I do - but I refuse to share my bed with any patron, no matter how much money offered to me or Rothstein.” Cecelia fidgeted in her chair, “It seemed like the last few months it was just getting harder and harder to convince A.R. that I wasn’t going to entertain these types of requests from clients he was trying to impress.”

“He was trying to rent you out? Just like some whore?”

“I know in my line of work I draw a fine line of entertainment and a tease - but I do not sleep around for money. Nobody buys me Nucky. _Ever._ ””

“Alright, I’m loud and clear about that.”

"The money loss will be a bother to him.”

“His loss is my gain.” Nucky said. 

“Right, which is why I need Tory back. My room is easy to get to from the stage, but there’s always one that follows me back, or waits outside my room. I need someone to keep me safe. No doubt my performance here will reach New York.”

“And you want Luciano and Rothstein kept at a safe distance?”

“Tory can do the job.” Cecelia said.

“When can I expect you to be ready to perform? Sounds like you better be able to produce what you say you can if it’s going to make this Rothstein problem worth it.”

“Tonight. If you don’t mind giving me your Friday.”

“You only needed a week? To fix up the band... the other dancers? Everything?” Nucky asked surprised.

"Performing is what I’m good at Nucky, give me tonight and I promise, I’ll make you proud."

"Tell you what, you can have tonight. I’ll have the boys throw a couple of fliers up and down the boardwalk.”

"After tonight, you’re going to want to bump me up to three nights next week."

"We'll see." Nucky said looking skeptical. "Eddie will call you if he needs anything, there’s phone in your new room. Call me if there are any changes."

Nucky reached into his pocket and took out an enormous sum of money. "The hotel will get you anything you like – and how 'bout you buy a dress, on me." She realized he had handed her nearly fifty dollars. "See the town." He gave her a wink before leaving.

* * *

 

Cecelia spent the rest of her morning sipping tea and eating scones in the Ritz lobby. She visited Belle Femme that afternoon and bought a simple dress – one she only assumed Nucky wanted her to have since her usual wardrobe tended to generate some attention.

But what troubled her most was that she had not heard from Tory at all that day. Nucky had assured her that Cecelia would have her friend back for opening night. In an attempt to learn every back hallway route to her new room she found herself wandering service halls, and getting lost. She did however find a storage closet filled with whiskey and took a bottle to accompany her the rest of the afternoon.

She wasn't that drunk when she returned to her new room to find all of her suitcases had arrived. This must mean Tory was back.

Yet there was no sign of him. She sat on the bed and phoned Nucky’s office. There was no answer. So she phoned Eddie.

“Cecelia here, have you seen my bodyguard around back anywhere?” 

“Ah, yes. Ms. Cecelia, let me get Nucky for you.”

“I just tried-” it was no use, she could tell the phone line was silent. She waited for several minutes until Nucky’s voice could be heard on the receiver. 

“Cecelia.” he said sternly.

“Nucky.”

“There's... some bad news. There’s been an attack at one of our distilleries.”

“You mean Chalky’s distillery.” she corrected.

“Yes, I - I’m sorry to say Tory was... shot. The Klan... it seems they chose to act last night - I’m so sorry for your friend.”

Cecelia said nothing. She glanced at the bottle of whiskey in her bag. She pulled off the cap while she kept the receiver tucked into her shoulder. She tilted the bottle upwards and let as much of the liquor down her throat as she could.

“Should... we call off the show?”

“I uh-” she took in a shaky breath and tried not to cry. “I - he was my closest friend...” 

“So that’s a yes?”

“Nucky, I’m going to need a moment.” Cecelia clicked off the receiver and wondered what to do. Tory was her only friend.

She felt a sharp stab through the heart when it occurred to her she’d never see him again.

But Tory was afraid of Rothstein too. What would he want her to do?

She dialed Nucky’s office once more after a few moments of thought. And after a few additional swigs at the bottle.

“Nucky Thompson.” he answered. 

“Nucky. I’ll do it.” Cecelia said. “I can’t very well let you think I’d forget the promises I made.”

“Cecelia, it’s no trouble."

“No,” she pulled the receiver away to hiccup. “I’ve got this.”

“Okay then.” Nucky said. “Be seeing you tonight.”

“Yeah. Tonight.” she said.

Cecelia hung up the phone and stared at the wall. The wallpaper was ornate and lavish. Something she was used to.

Tory not being here made her sad.

Instead of crying, she took a drink - the kind where she was looking for the end of the bottle, but she couldn’t find it before she was choking on liquid. She spit some of the liquor onto the floor and managed to walk over to the door.

She shut the door and locked it.

Her first instinct without Tory was to pull on the locked door, she found that it rattled slightly. She made a mental note to have it reinforced.

She was going to need it.

* * *

 

Jimmy had seen Nucky that morning on account of the fight he had with his mother. He’d learned of the Klans attack. Then later he learned Cecelia’s show was still supposed to debut tonight.

Ultimately, Cecelia shocked him. The girl herself was a bit annoying - but the lies his mother had told all these years... now that was disturbing. He’d never wanted a sibling. Never expected his mother to be that secretive.

Jimmy had known that Richard would make a good friend after the first time they spoke. Both of them struggled with the war, and both of them suffered from that detachment a soldier feels once he returns home.

Once you spend years lying in the mud waiting to kill another fucker with a family just like you – you come back changed… and you can never be the same. So they related to each other, quite well.

"So Rich. How'd your night turn out?" Jimmy saw him fumbling with a book, one that he tucked away quickly.

"Fine." Richard stared "Yours?"

"Surprisingly, eventful." Jimmy admitted. "We were at that dinner, for Bader?"

"Yes."

"This… woman showed up – starts dancin' with him, everyone loves her right? So Nuck is angry – since this was a political party and has me drag the girl upstairs."

"Did he have you kill mm, her?"

"Nah, she's alive. But here's the kicker – my ma shows up, she knew who she was, her name where she was from – and then the girl looks at her, my ma, and calls her mother." 

"Was it a hm, joke?"

"Apparently not. She is my half, sister. Her name is Ceclia _Darmody._ "

Richard looked at Jimmy, still expecting it to somehow be a joke, "That… hm, is mm, unexpected."

"It's just a fuckin' mess, she's workin' at the Ritz now. Nucky thinks she can make him some money."

"Mmhm. Will you tell her?" Richard asked him.

"Tell her what?" Jimmy asked him. 

"Who you are? What you do?"

"Explain we're killers? To my baby sister?" Jimmy laughed. Not only at the humor of the situation, but of how the words 'baby sister' sat on his tongue.

"She outta know what she's getting into. Bein' 'round Nucky n' all."

"Well I didn't know, so she doesn't have to know. Not sure I want to get to know her at all."

"Is she nice?" Richard innocently asked, hoping to find something that perhaps Jimmy could relate to.

"Bit pretentious if you ask me." 

"Well mother like daughter." Richard said.

"Yeah I guess she is similar to ma. Nucky said she's pretty straight foreword, smart and knows what she wants." 

"What is she then? An entertainer? Does that mean whore?" 

"Dunno. A dancer I think – she sings too I guess. But I'm sure she takes check if you know what I mean."

"Well she's gotta' be pretty then."

"Yeah ma didn't spare her good looks on me – just on her. I noticed that when I first saw her, I'm glad I found out she was my sister before my thoughts got dirty." Jimmy laughed. He could tell Richard meant to smile. 

Richard tried to laugh, but it caught in his throat, like it usually did.

"Maybe she could be a nice edition to the family," Richard said. “Angela mentioned having. Mm. More friends."

"My family's pretty full." Jimmy admitted, "no room for just some girl." 

"Then don't worry 'bout it. Focus on New York – and selling to Rothstein."

"That's the one thing –" Jimmy said, "she's from New York. All the times I've been and I never knew. Hell I could walked right past her."

"Maybe you did." Richard told him. Richard was glad that Jimmy trusted him enough to confide in him.

* * *

 

In preparation for tonight, Cecelia had taken a short walk on the boardwalk. Like Nucky had promised, her face was posted everywhere printed with her nickname – Cici – and it even had the caption _"stolen from New York."_

In a drunken stupor, she’d found her way upstairs – dressing in a dress she wasn’t going to remember the next day.

She didn’t know if she could get through this. But maybe... maybe it’s what Tory would have wanted.

Nucky phoned her once more around nine.

"Look… if there's anything-" Nucky began.

"We weren't and item." She told him. "If that's what you're referring to. But I knew him well – I didn't expect him to just disappear."

"You’re sure you're alright to perform?"

"Yes." She said. Cecelia could feel the stinging tears that sat at the edge of the eyelids, she was sad to lose the only constant person in her life, she had known him for maybe a year – now he was gone like the light shut out from a window.

She heard Eddie reenter the room, it was time to meet with the band. She said goodbye to Nucky and left her room.  
  


* * *

 

Nucky clicked off the receiver on his end just as Jimmy entered the room. 

"Nucky, I thought that we should talk, perhaps if this is a bad time…" he began.

"No uh – it’s fine." Nucky stood to greet him.

"What's wrong?"

"Cecelia's friend, the one she came with - " Nucky began. 

"Right, the big guy."

"Well the attack at Chalky's distillery this morning… he happened to be there." 

"Well's he alright?"

"He was unfortunately killed this morning." Nucky informed him.

"Anything I can do?" Jimmy asked. 

“If you know of any muscle around - girl’s a bit worried about the crowd after her number.” 

Jimmy heard Richard's voice inside his head _'Don't write her off just yet._

“Richard’s free tonight.” Jimmy said.

“Good. Send him.” Nucky said.

* * *

 

She told herself she couldn't cry anymore. She had applied her makeup and promised herself it would get ruined after the set.

Upon stepping out of her room she realized that things were just like New York. She was dressed in an overly zealous outfit – as beautiful as can be. 

She could already hear the chatter from downstairs. The only thing she was nervous about was the lack of safety.

Worried or not, she made her way to the stage and stepped out in front of a couple hundred men. Her appearance at Mr. Bader's birthday must've gotten a jump-start because she recognized him in the VIP section. Nucky must've done his part too – because the house was full. 

She had to perform. She had to shine. She had to make a good impression on her first night. She had to prove to Nucky she was worth keeping.

So she opted for a guaranteed crowd pleaser.

It was something she had done before – and something they always loved. Her entertainment only started on stage, but it soon gradated to tabletops and even Mr. Bader's lap. If he had helped spread the word, why not reward him?

Cecelia used her observational gifts as she danced around he crowd. It made reoccurring patrons feel special - she did have a mind for faces, and would try to remember anything she could so the next time she saw them she'd mention she liked the haircut, the facial hair, the suit – it helped the persona she like to portray: _That they mattered._  

She was so popular because she made men feel like a pretty woman paid attention to them, like she had watched them from afar, like she liked them.

The act made her a lot of money – but it was a very tricky persona, one that required hired help. Fooling men into thinking you wanted them meant someone had to be backstage to keep them at bay.

Her notions were quickly confirmed when tried to disappear after her set was over. The crowd seemed to overpower many of the stage hands and she was only able to hide behind the stage.

"Get Nucky on the phone." She told one of the waiters, he'd been serving drinks when he had gotten pushed down and covered in scotch. Now he and Cecelia were trying to keep several men at bay.

He handed her the phone after dialing, and waited for Nucky to pick up. She held the receiver to her ear praying he'd pick up soon. "What is it? This better be-"

"Nucky – it's me!" she said, she sounded winded, and tired. 

"Who?" he asked.

"The girl that's making you money. You need to send someone or get down here! Because I can get anywhere." 

“Jimmy sent Richard. Tall war hero with a tin face. He’s there somewhere.”

“Somewhere?!” she yelled. "Really, Nucky? Do you want me to end up trampled! Then you'll have a scandal, not dollars!"

“Well he’s the best I had. Even had him in my own home before.” 

“They’re rioting because you’re out of booze too.”

“What?! I just had that bar stocked this morning. It’s a Friday. We should have been overstocked!”

“Look, I don’t know what to tell you, you sold all your damn tickets to my show, and my patrons bought all your damn booze, so if you don’t think I qualify for some kind of safety plan!” 

“Look, hang on, let me make a call. I’ll fix this.” Then the line went dead and Cecelia through the phone. She grabbed the only bottle of liquor from the same waiter that had just handed her the phone. She took several large gulps and made a sour face realzing the whiskey was watered down. 

“Guess we sit tight.” she said.

* * *

 

Nucky called the one person who could help him in this situation. 

"Jimmy?" Nucky asked.

"Yeah Nuck?"

 "Where are you?” the operator had forwarded his call.

 "Yeah, I'm not home. I'm in New York." Jimmy admitted.

 "Well don't mention your new sister – that'll crawl right up Rothstein's ass."

 "Wasn’t planning’ on it – what's up your ass?" Jimmy asked hearing the frantic inflection in Nucky’s voice.

 "Well your baby sis had run into some trouble." Jimmy bit his upper lip, fully realizing now he’d forgotten to tell Richard about the new job.

 “I sent Richard, what more do you want?” Jimmy said lying to Nucky. Jimmy was convinced he could still get ahold of Richard in time to save his ass.

 “Her being trapped on stage isn’t the worst part, apparently, we are out of stock.” Nucky said.

 “That’s impossible, it’s Friday, we’re always overstocked - it’s the busiest night of the week.”

 “Apparently we may have underestimated Ms. Cecelia’s ‘splash’.”

* * *

 

Richard received the call from Jimmy while he was unloading at the casino. Jimmy had to call three separate guys just to get a hold of Richard that day. Richard wasn’t surprised when Jimmy mentioned another job, but was a little caught off guard when he mentioned it was for his sister, and that it had to be now.

 "You want m-me hm. to go there?" Richard asked. “Watch her?”

 "Yeah, and if you could unload some liquor while you’re there. Nucky said we’re dry at the Rtiz.”

 Richard was still trying to understand the part about Cecelia.

 “And Rich, look keep the guys away from her - her other guy, the big bodyguard? Tha’ guy died at Chalky’s the other day. I’m sending you cause, you know like you said, I guess I ain’t writin’ her off."

 "A-alright." He said. "I can be there soon."

 "Alright, faster the better." Jimmy said hanging up.

 Richard pulled up twenty-two minutes later, and even he realized the Ritz as a little understaffed and very busy. Men were all over the boardwalk drunk and laughing – talking about the show.

 While Richard’s other men brought in two more cases of liquor, Richard took his own case and made his way to the ballroom to find that the crowd was almost shoulder to shoulder. The case in his own hands was roughly pulled from his grasp - one of the waiters had grabbed at the box of alcohol and started to unload it behind the bar.

 "She's backstage." He said. "Good luck getting' back there."

 Richard Harrow hadn’t been able to push his way through the group of men clamoring to get into the hallway that ran next to the stage. An alternate route quickly came to him. Richard brok through one of the orchestra doors and made his way onto the stage from underneath.  

 Then he saw her up close. The beautiful woman everyone was yelling about. The girl that had Jimmy upset… she was absolutely breathtaking.

 He came up to her tentatively, so as not to scare her. “Ms. Darmody.” he said politely, she turned around seeing his face for the first time “Jimmy sent me, Mm. we should get going.”

 Cecelia passed the the bottle back to the waiter. This man was clearly a war hero, just likely Nucky had said. She didn’t recoil when he reached for her wrist, instead she returned a similar grip with her other arm.

 “Thank god you’re here.” she said. “They’ve blocked the hallway back - “

 “It’s no matter.” Richard said, “We can get there.”

Richard took a moment to look at the girl in the elaborate costume with the dark hair. It was pinned on top of her head. Pieces falling across her face – she was smiling even though a thick bald man had his hand pressed firmly on her arm as they tried to pass by. Richard could tell her eyes read worry. Like all the men around her even Richard was bewildered by the amount of leg she was showing and how her skin appeared to glow.

 When the man wouldn’t let go, Richard heard her break into more theatrics.

 "Darling! I’m so glad you’re here!" she said loudly grabbing Richard’s arm "I've been waiting!" Richard was slightly confused by her demeanor until he realized the man was not letting go of her.

 Richard stepped closer to her to try and put some distance between her and the man.

 "What'aya doin' she ani't goin' anywhere wit' you. Don't worry darlin' I got ya." The drunken man said.

 "Actually I am." She said sternly reaching for Richards other hand, the man pulled on her possessively, Richard let his fist do the rest of the talking – the man clutched his bloody nose, and Richard pulled her away before the man had a chance to bounce back into the fight.

 His actions had be rash, but effective.

 Both Cecelia and Richard disappeared behind the stage door Richard had come from. The made their way outside and back into the lobby of the Ritz. There were enough men that recognized her there too - so Cecelia slipped off her heels to keep up with Richard better. Many men shouted their praise, other shouting offers of nights of pleasure. Cecelia ignored all of them, clinging to Richard until the ended up in the service hallways.

 Slowly they made thier way back behind Babetts through the service hallways in the Ritz. Cecelia took Richards hand and continued down the hall, but they started to all look the same she was running down one hall, then another – finally Richard pulled her in the right direction, bringing her to the brown door.

 Ceceila pulled the key from her chest, it had been fastened around her neck by a chain. She looked back down the hallway to make sure no one was near them - then she unlocked the door and pulled the handle.

 Now it was locked. _Strange_.

 She wound the key again to hear the lock click – this time it was unlocked.

 "It was already open." Cecelia stated.

 "I can mn, wait outside here, incase mn, those men find your room." Richard offerend.

 "I would really appreciate that." She said, this time she actually was looking at the man standing before her – she was slightly pained by the scars on his face, the bulk of his injury hidden by a tin mask. But his features seemed so gentle to her.

 "Can I get you something… Mr…"

 "Harrow," he seemed to struggle saying his own last name. "But. You can mm. Call me. Richard. And no thanks, I'm fine."

 "Right, I'm Cecelia." She said. She gave him a smile that Richard almost never received. "Thank you for what you did."

 "I'm hm, sorry I wasn’t here sooner." He apologized in his utterly raspy voice.

 "Oh, don't worry about me – I've seen worse. I'm just glad you knew your way around. I was completely lost." she admitted tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

 "I'm a friend of Jimmy's, I thought you should know that he sent me."

 "The brother that doesn't like me?" she asked.

 "He.. just don't erm know what to think of you yet."

 "Right." She said.

 "Well I'll uh just be – on that couch down the hall." he said turning away awkwardly. When she didn’t go immediately inside he turned back around and gave her a half smile.

 Cecelia watched him as he walked towards the end of the hallway to take a seat on the paisley colored couch. She couldn’t help but think of Tory.

 "Thank you Richard, Really." She said. He nodded in response to her glowing gratitude. Then she shut the door, breathing heavily and fighting off tears for her dead friend. She poured another glass of whiskey from her own personal stash and tried to make the pain subside.

 She began to strip off the heavy show clothing that was still draped around her body.

She couldn’t have dreamt of a better first night turn out – and she thought it was safe to say Nucky would get his money's worth – which only solidified Cecelia's hope about staying away from Rothstein. Making Tory’s effort to get her here not for nothing.

Cecelia draped her silk blue robe over her delicate skin once she was free from the confines of her costume. Though, she left on her tights and corset – she wanted to run a bath before disrobing completely.

She un-pinned her curled hair and let the dark locks drape across her shoulders. She tightened the fastener on her robe while she threw her shoes inside the closet. She looked at the door, she felt compelled to open it and look upon the face of that curious man. But she fixated on finishing her glass and pouring herself another. 

"You could pour me one of those." She heard a voice state emanating from her dark bathroom.

 


	3. Reflection

Nucky Thompson couldn't help but be thrilled that the club was pouring in money. As Atlantic City Treasurer he knew where each portion would be going – and in his current predicament he was quite happy about that. Nucky seemed to have found himself a bit of luck. He wasn't entirely sure how Rothstein would take the news that New York's once most prized performer had ran away to Atlantic City to work for Nucky Thompson.

 

Nucky and Rothstein already weren't the greatest allies. But it seemed this little investment was going to be worth it.

 

Nucky was finally glad to go back to sleep next to Margret after he had received a call that all had been taken care of. He was lying awake for no more than ten minutes – when he got a second phone call.

 

"What the fuck is it this time?" Nucky answered.

 

"Sir." It was Eddie. "We've had a bit of a situation down at the club."

 

"I'm aware of that Eddie, I thought it was taken care of?"

 

"It was. Until Mr. Steinzer broke into Ms. Darmody's dressing room."

 

"Fuck." Nucky stated pinching his brow out of frustration. "What happened?"

 

"Mr. Harrow is taking care of the situation currently – he wanted to know if you had any preferences to what happens to Mr. Stienzer?" Eddie asked.

 

"No, I do not care. Steinzer isn't an asset of mine, he's not protected by anybody."

 

"So you don't care if he is…”

 

“Killed?" Nucky questioned.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

"No. Just clean up the mess. And don’t fucking call me again." Nucky said before shoving the receiver back onto the phone.

___________________________________

 

Cecelia was able to back up a few feet before hitting the pinstriped wall. She tucked back her own glass of whiskey, and didn't offer any to the man in front of her, he had clearly had enough already.

 

"Don't worry baby." He began, "I showed up to take care of ya." He reached forward and fingered the soft curls on her shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry darlin' but I've already got company for tonight." She lied.

 

"I don't see anyone around." The man said slightly laughing, calling her bluff.

 

"Well they'll be here soon, so you better leave." She said, while trying to be intimidating. She realized he had been there the whole time, watching her undress.

 

She loved the taste of booze on her own mouth, but to smell it coming from another made her stomach turn. "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble alright, you can walk outta' here – and we won't have a problem." she threatened.

 

"A problem? We ain't got no problem." he said casually.

 

"We will if you don't leave." she said.

 

"Come on beautiful! I saw you lookin' at me on that stage... we got all the time in the world." He said while leaning in to kiss her face. His lips planted on the corner of her mouth when she pushed him away – but he firmly held onto her wrist. "Look if you want me to pay," he explained. "I got money, plenty of cash all for you baby."

 

His hands were all over her. Like he already owned her, she tried to slink away from him but his grasp was firm and he was pushing her to the corner of the room.

 

"Please," she began to beg, "please stop."

 

"Stop what honey? We're only just getting started." He told her, his hands snaked their way into her robe and up her legs.

 

"Somebody! Help me!" she began to cry out. The man was angered at her attempt to signal for help, he hit her across the face sending her tiny body to the floor. Now that her hands were free she could crawl away from him and towards the door. She was close to grabbing the door knob too, but then his hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him.

 

She turned over to face him, hoping to get in a kick to the groin. But Now she was on her back, lying on the ground, an even worse predicament. For his large size, he was surprisingly quick to move.

 

He’d practically fallen on top of Cecelia knocking the air out of her lungs. She gasped and coughed hoping her voice would come back to yell again. But once he regained himself and lifted off her chest so she could take in a breath she felt a firm fist fly across her face leaving the stale taste of iron in her mouth.

 

She froze when he took off his blue jacket, revealing his tweed vest and white collared shirt. He had a silver pocket watch in his chest pocket, he was well dressed – and probably did have quite a bit of money. But it wouldn't have mattered, she would never have taken it.

 

Panic erupted in her when he reached for the buttons on his pants – "Richard!" was all she could scream before his hand clamped over her lips.

___________________________________

 

Richard Harrow was slightly off with how his night was supposed to have turned out. He was doing his job when Jimmy had called him. The casino had ordered an extra shipment that night and they had just finished when he'd gotten Jimmy's call.

 

Of course, Richard would do anything for Jimmy. He wondered if this would be a permanent job or a one time favor for Nucky. Either way, he was content sitting here for an hour to make sure none of those men had followed them. Richard couldn't help but think that Jimmy had taken his advice and actually wanted her kept safe.

 

He did feel a little uncomfortable around her, they way she had greeted him… it had never been that different since he's gotten back from the war. Usually Richard saw the look in their eyes, the one that read: "what happened to him?" , Later Disgust would follow, and then total dismissal of his existence.

 

But she had grabbed onto him like a long lost friend, and the way she leaned against him to take off her shoes… made Richard feel helpful, and needed. Of course, he had heard about her act; she entertained men, perhaps that was all she was doing to him and he was falling for it.

 

But Richard stayed anyway. Finding a soft cushion on the couch down the hall was more than he needed. He was tired from driving all day and moving shipments, but he was more than willing to do this for Jimmy.

 

A few drunken men did find their way upstairs – but they took one look at Richard and his hidden scars and decided it was best to look elsewhere. Though, even if they had tried he wouldn't have let them down the hall.

 

After a short while the commotion died down and the whole place became quieter.

He took a moment to roam up and down the hall wondering if she was asleep by now.

 

At the end of the hall he had heard her voice come from the room. So he walked back towards the door. Was she just talking on the phone? Did she ask for him?

 

He waited for a moment, expecting her at any moment to say something again.

 

But would she? Richard wasn't entirely sure someone like her would ever need someone like him.

 

She was beautiful, like Jimmy and he had discussed. Like Gillian she would age beautifully and look youthful even into her forties. She was a unique individual with talents most girls didn't have. It was easy for her to knock men over with a bat of her eyelashes – she was superb, on the inside and out. They way she treated him convinced him of that. They way she smiled at him… Richard could almost forget he was horribly disfigured.

 

Then he heard his name, Richard, like she needed him, but urgently.

 

He doubted he’d heard anything for a moment. Had he wanted to be needed so badly that he’d imagined it? He put his ear to the door. He could hear… something – he wasn't sure what.

 

But didn't choose to wait any longer, he twisted the silver knob and thrust the door foreword. Which revealed the shaken girl and the sick man above her holding her down.

 

With a swift kick Richard kicked the man in his side with enough force to knock him over. Richard leaned down and pulled Cecelia away from her aggressor, he stepped over her and stomped the heel of his boot deep into the mans chest, and with a kick of the other foot Richard was sure he broke his nose.

 

With the man not fighting back, Richard took a moment to turn to Cecelia who was still on the floor, her back pressed against her vanity – afraid of the man at Richards feet. Richard looked at her closely, kneeling to get closer to her, his eye scanned every inch of her body. He noted the torn robe and her bleeding lip.

 

"Mm, he hurt you?" Richard asked, even though it was obvious he had. Richard just wanted her to say it... to give him any reason to take the man out back and shoot him.

 

Cecelia nodded and her eyes welled with tears. Tory had always been here for this. Now it was Richard - but the familiarity made her feel safe. She grabbed Richard’s arm and cried deeply in his shoulder.

 

She felt Richard pull her up from the floor while she still clung to him like a lost little child. With his arm around her waist he lead her outside and down the hall. He sat her on the couch that he had been waiting only a few minutes ago. Her blue silk robe had fallen off her shoulder, Richard reached for the silk and lifted it back to cover her shoulder. He could still see how vulnerable she looked. In a last stitch effort to make her feel more comfortable Richard gave Cecelia his jacket to help cover her shaking body.

_______________________________

 

Cecelia spent the rest of the night in the same room she’d purchased when she’d arrived in Atlantic City. Cecelia was moved when Eddie found his way down the hall, he and a few other men were there to assist Richard, and in what exactly she wasn't sure.

 

But when she realized she could still smell the cigar smoke in her hair, she wanted nothing more than a bath.

 

Eddie lead her back to that familiar suite and explained that she could reach him by calling the front desk if she found she required something. She quietly compiled and thanked him before she locked the door tightly. She had turned on each light in the room, the lamp by the bed, the bathroom, and both wall lights. Instinctively checking behind every door.

 

She stripped off the rest of her clothing leaving everything on the bed while she wrapped a towel around her figure and waited for the hot water to fill to the top of the tub.

 

She climbed in, and automatically knew the water was too hot for comfort, but she knew she'd get used to it, and the water would cool eventually. He couldn't help but think back to her father… and how he had abused her. She couldn't help but want to curse Tory for leaving her when she needed him most. She blamed her mother for more than she was guilty for, and as far as she was concerned – she didn't really have a brother.

 

She washed the cigar smoke soak out of her hair while she softly hummed to herself the tune of her favorite song. She dried herself with the cotton towel and looked at her swollen face in the mirror. She called the front desk to ask Eddie to bring her some ice, the last thing she wanted was to interact with another human being – but she needed to bring down the swelling in her lip and her crying eyes if she was going to look decent at her next performance. She spent the rest of the night wrapped in Mr. Harrow’s jacket because it smelled nothing of cigars, only gunpowder.


	4. Drunk after the Show

Cecelia couldn't sleep the rest of the night, it was already noon and she found that through the ordeal of last night that nothing could calm her rapid thoughts. The swelling to her lip had lessened quite a bit and even though it was still obvious, she figured she'd better go see Nucky about last night.

 

With little makeup on her face she traced her lips with a deep red lipstick hoping to blend the colors of her bruised lip. She tucked her hair behind her right ear while the rest covered her face slightly; hiding the light scratch on her face. She slipped on a pair of slippers the hotel had brought and the dress she had bought with Nucky's generosity.

 

Her last thought trailed to Richard’s jacket that sat over the back of the desk. The brown tweed caught her eye, as the rest of the room was a pale blue. She remembered after her bath that it was the one thing that she had clung to because the lining was soft and it felt good on her skin. The fact that it didn't smell like cigars to her made it all the more appealing. She hated that smell, it was how her father had smelled.

 

She picked up the jacket and cradled it her arms. Figuring returning it was a necessary measure. She found the hall outside her room to be empty and quiet. She returned the ominous silence by gracefully placing her feet against the carpet as to make no noise. She reached the lift and took it upstairs to Nucky's office. When she stepped out Eddie was quick to greet her. With the jacket folded over her arms she politely waited until she saw the unhappy face of Nucky Thompson.

 

"What the fuck?" Nucky said when he first saw her, she could only read surprise in his face, and maybe slight agitation. Nucky lead her back to his desk and gestured for her to sit – she started to defend herself before she even took a chair.

 

"He came at me, I didn't-" she began.

 

"Not Steinzer, the fucking show!" Nucky asked, now she could tell it was pure surprise and admiration.

 

"I told you- If you didn't-"

 

"No... I had no idea it would cause such a ruckus." He interrupted.

 

"Well you had to know to a certain extent, you took a risk and let me do it." She told him.

 

"Yeah but a full house on the first night I wasn't expecting such a turnout."

 

"Obviously." She said spitefully while lightly tapping her swollen face.

 

"Look, I can get you some more help if that's what-"

 

"Nucky, let me be honest, what I do, I do it well. I can make these guys believe whatever they want to believe - I convince them so well that my ‘nos’ that come after a performance always fall on deaf ears."

 

"As evidenced from last night. But you can't honestly tell me a pretty performer like you spends her nights alone?" He asked.

 

"I do Mr. Thompson, and I will not go into my private preferences at the moment. But as you can blatantly see I am a mere girl, with girl arms, and girl legs. I am not strong, I am entirely cunning in my line of work and I cannot complete this job without some muscle."

She explained.

 

"Look, I'll get you some hired help." Nucky said again, "It shouldn't be hard for me to rouse up a couple of strong guys, I promised protection and I'll give it."

 

"I like Richard." She added.

 

Nucky looked at her calmly and then down at his glass of scotch – he looked slightly surprised. "The war hero?" Nucky asked choosing his words carefully. "I can ask Richard, but it's entirely up to him. He works a lot now that he's not staying with me and Margret."

 

"So I've chosen well?" she asked. "If he was Nucky Thompson's own personal choice then he must do something right."

 

"He's a good man, and I'll talk to him."

 

"And?"

 

"And I'll add few extra men for downstairs."

 

"I think that would suffice." She told him. She stood to leave, carrying the coat with her, as Richard was not present she could not return it.

 

"You plan on performing tonight?" Nucky asked.

 

“Fridays and Saturdays do make the most money. I won’t be stepping on the toes of your other acts?" She asked.

 

"Cecelia, fuck the other acts - If you can keep doing what you did I’ll get you whatever you need."

 

"Well tonight I'll have extra help, so I’ll do it. And Mr. Thompson, if you have any trouble convincing Richard, inform him I have his jacket."

 

Nucky gave her a strange look before nodding his head and accepting her leave. Eddie informed her that her room had been polished down stairs if she wished to return everything should be spotless. She explained her need for a breakfast or lunch, and Eddie informed her to go back to her room and wait for service to arrive with her lunch.

She felt greatly taken care of that morning despite the terrible thoughts in the back of her head.

 

However the one that plagued her most was what had actually happened to Mr. Steinzer, and would he try to come back?

__________________________________________

 

Richard Harrow was slightly surprised when Nucky asked to see him, although he assumed it was about last night Richard always got an awkward feeling when he was to have a direct conversation with someone. He worried about his speech, and his appearance.

 

He tried to compensate by being polite and attentive – but he always, always felt them staring – it made him nervous.

 

He clicked his throat a few times before Eddie opened the door while saying: "He will see you now." in his rich German accent.

 

Richard carried himself over to Nucky's hard wood desk where he sat holding a glass of scotch and a lit cigarette. Nucky offered him a drink, Richard refused as he usually did.

 

“Richard, how are the deliveries going?”

 

" Mm, have a lot of deliveries to make erm, but they get. done." Richard said in response.

 

"How's that going? Well?"

 

" Mm, yes sir. Complete the list everyday."

 

"Yes you do, which is why… well I don't really want to ask you this because I think I'll distract you from completing your daily work."

 

" Em, what, what would that be?"

 

"Well Ms. uh, well Cecelia was in here this afternoon."

 

"I took care of Mr. Steinzer sir, he won't cause a problem."

 

"I know you did, uh what exactly happened Richard?" Nucky finally let his curiosity get the better of him. Since he and Eddie both just knew there had been an incident.

 

" Mm, she called out for help, when I came in, Mm, he was on top of her, I kicked him off, and she had a few bruises but not much, so I got her out of the room, came back and called your office and got um, Mm, Eddie. So he called you."

 

"Was she okay? Shaken up?" Nucky asked. Her demeanor this afternoon hadn't proved to him she had been through something so unsettling.

 

"She was crying, she was upset."

 

"I see." Nucky looked at his scotch, and let a long pause soak into the room. "Uh, I asked you to visit because she needs some extra help on her performance nights. I think that's apparent." Richard nodded in compliance. "She asked for you by name."

 

Richard just looked at Nucky, not quite sure what to say, or how to even begin to respond. He was confused.

 

"To help? Just I uh, Mm, wouldn't know-"

 

"Just like last night, make sure she stays out of some creeps hands and make sure no one tries to break in, again. Like you did for me and Margret."

 

"I Mm, can do that Mr. Thompson."

 

"For now it'll only be weekends, so you won't have to work extra the rest of the week, unless the schedule changes of course, I assume you can work with that."

 

"Yes sir, I'll do it." Richard stood up and he could tell Nucky's next meeting as arriving and he assumed the conversation was over. He straightened his hat and the wire of his tin mask before turning and walking out that door.

 

"Oh, and Richard. She uh, has your jacket." Nucky said, Richard nodded one last time before leaving the office completely and prepared to finish the rest of the truck deliveries before tonight.

__________________________________

 

The eleven o'clock show of Cici D's occurred as planned, and on time. It was just as full from the night before, Richard had even heard the other guys say that some men were waiting outside on the Boardwalk to get in.

 

With men shoulder to shoulder near the stage, and several tables, VIP and regular: drinks flew off the shelf, just as the men hit the floor from drunkenness. They would rotate out the intoxicated gentlemen then let more in – cash almost flying out of their pockets as they went.

 

Richard was behind the large grand curtain. He was leaning against the same doorway that had become blocked last night. Richard remembered how beautiful she was, but now seeing her perform, he was simply transfixed. Just like all the other men.

 

Everyone in the room could hear that velvet voice singing to the instrumental music of the Ritz band, and if you could hear through the cheering you could hear the way her shoes matched the rhythmic beat of the band as she danced across the stage while man after man stared at her ankles only wishing for more.

Richard had found that he couldn't help but peer through the gaps in the curtain to catch his own glimpse of Atlantic City's new and fascinating harlequin. He wished that he was one of the men out there – one of the men she adored. They all seemed to get a glimmer of attention from her, something they took home and cherished. She was so personal in singing to them, in talking to them, and joking and laughing. It was like she knew you, like she wanted to be with you.

 

Richard was surprised when the curtain swung around, he realized it was well after one in the morning – it hadn't felt like it had been that long. The performance was so enjoyable that you just lost track of time.

 

Cecelia walked right up to him, without any hesitation. Richard kept waiting for her to step back – to look at his face and stare, but there she was again with a whole hearted smile.

 

"Ms. Darmody." Richard said.

 

"Richard," her smile stayed. "It seems you've done your job well." She said looking around at the back of the stage, only the men that were supposed to be there were there. No drunken gentlemen with grabby hands or cold cash, just musicians and stage hands. "Shall we?" she asked, referring to upstairs.

 

Richard was quite surprised when she looped her arm around his. Her body was warm and she leaned into him due to fatigue. Upstairs they both went, and this time they had no trouble finding where her room was. Finally she reached forward to open the door and before stepping inside she tilted her head, and with a fearful face she asked: "Would you mind looking inside?"

 

"No." he replied in his deep voice. She could tell that the scar on his throat must've hindered his vocal chords in some way. His voice didn't match his face. Cecelia stepped aside and allowed Richard to enter her room.

 

To her it was more than just a dressing room; it was her home while she was here in Atlantic City. She had a vanity table with intricate carvings around the mirrors, while she had dressing panels in the corner near her closet where she could put on or take off anything she wanted. She had a large bed in the back of the room. She was more than happy with the red linens, and soft brown rug that covered most of the cold wood floor. She had a large bathroom with a claw foot tub where she also had littered with many types of makeup and accessories.

 

She watched as Richard flicked on the light to the room, then the bathroom, and then the single bulb in the closet – looking for any stowaways. When his search came up clean she couldn't bare to think of him leaving, but gave her a nod and informed her he'd be right outside the door if she needed him. She slipped the headdress off her pinned hair and nodded to him before he closed the door.

____________________

 

Cecelia sat down and unpinned her hair as she wiped off a majority of the makeup she had caked onto her face. Now you could see the slight bruising on her lip and the redness of the scratch across her eye. The makeup had hidden it well.

 

She slipped on a black nightgown, it had been a gift from her many gentlemanly friends. It came to her knees, and was covered in embellishments. She slipped her blue robe over that and began to clean. She still couldn't sleep, yet she felt exhausted. She hung up her sequins and feathers while she threw out the trash. She took another swig of whiskey from a stow away bottle but she found it to be empty now and she was slightly sad about it.

 

The contemplated looking for more liquor in the halls of the Ritz. If she was to fall asleep tonight, she would need it.

 

She peered out of the door, her head floating between the door and the wall frame. Richard stood when he noticed her, Cecelia shut the door behind her and while biting her lip she tiptoed over to him.

 

"Want something to drink?" she asked.

 

"I really shouldn't, as well you, it's late." He kindly told her.

 

"Come on, I need something to help me sleep and I can't drink alone, don't try to pretend you don't drink." She said tapping his chest with the back of her hand.

 

"I uh- drink. Sometimes. Mn yes."

 

"Wait… wait here, I have a surprise."

 

Cecelia stepped down the other end of the quiet hallway, the extra help was doing their job because she hadn't heard anyone else up here all night. She turned and gave him a signal to wait here while she bounded around the corner, after checking each new hallway for men or hired help she slipped into a small room on her left. She turned on the light and whispered ' damn.' seeing that she had happened upon a small broom closet. S he shut off the light and exited the closet and then cautiously made her way down to the next door, and after flipping on the light she found crates of alcohol.

_____________________________

 

Richard wanted to follow her, to keep her safe. But she was gone so fast, he hadn't even see which hall she'd gone down, so he gave her the benefit of the doubt and waited in the cross hall.

 

She came back with a sly smile on her face. In her hand was a bottle of good illegal alcohol. A brand Richard had in fact delivered that day.

 

"Come, quick,” she gestured tip toeing past him and back to her door. “Protect me in here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

 

" Mm , I don't need a drink." He politely said.

 

"I am seldom sober Mr. Harrow.” Cecelia admitted, “I should drink with company. So please, have a drink, just one – on me."

 

"Where'd you find it?" he asked her taking the glass she had poured.

 

"Nicked it." She said.

 

"This bottle came in yesterday, by sea." he informed her.

 

"Does that make it special then?" she asked.

 

"Better than the Mm, stills." He said.

 

"Then that's good!" she said over exaggerating her excitement.

 

" Mnm, suppose so." He said. He held the glass in his hand as he sat down on the wooden chair. There was a large oak chest at the foot of Cecelia's bed, where she sat with a cushion to soften the seat. Richard took the smallest sip he could manage, something he knew he could get down without embarrassing himself.

 

"So my brother," she asked, "what's he like?"

 

Richard played with the glass in his hands a bit more – turning it, swirling the whiskey.

 

"He's… Mm, A very… good friend." Richard answered.

 

"Does he have a family?"

 

"He… has it all." Richard admitted, hoping the jealousy in his voice wasn’t easy to detect. "A wife, Angela and a little boy, Tommy. Mm. and your mother, of course."

 

"And you." She said.

 

"And me." Richard admitted.

 

"Did you two meet in the war?" she asked, while leaning back and playing with her glass.

 

"No, but it's uh… how I got this." He said tapping the tin mask that covered his face.

 

"Figured." She said. "Makes you look quite threatening." She said with a smile.

 

"I know." He told her. "I don't like the way people look at me."

 

"They stare." She stated, knowing how he felt. Granted she felt rude for thinking she ever understood even for a moment. She wanted to explain, make him feel like she did understand. But he spoke first,

 

" - And mm. say things, sometimes I can hear 'em. Sometimes I already know what they're gonna say."

 

"But they don't know what they're talking about." She said. “The way some people treat our heroes… I see that you’re kind, that’s obvious to me.” She finished her glass of bourbon and poured another. “I know what’s it's like to be stared at, but for the wrong reasons.” she said. "If you took every scar I have, mental, and physical, and you put them all right… here," she said while placing her palm on the left side of her face, "I'd look something like you."

 

"But you're beautiful, mm.” he felt nervous talking to her. “They look at you because you’re beautiful." Richard said, gesturing towards her sitting across from him.

 

"No Richard, I’m just a distraction." She said still smiling. She was quite tired at this point, liquor and exhaustion flooding her mind.

 

"I think… Mm, that's enough liquor for tonight." He said. "You sound a little Mm, tired." He said trying to half smile.

 

"No. no I’m -” she stretched her body and yawned. “I suppose I am a little tired." She said, she giving him a weak smile. He took the bottle from her feet and moved the glasses to the tabletop. "Oh, wait." she stood up and stumbled over one step as she turn her back to him. Richard stood with her and watched as she bent over lifting the lid to her trunk and pulling out his tweed jacket. "Here." She said, "And thank you, for everything last night."

 

Richard reached to take the jacket from her hands just as she stumbled forward to meet him. Cecelia fell into his outstretched arms, she knew it was intentional, but Richard would never think so. He took the jacket from her and placed his other arm around her back to steady her. She took solace in his touch, and he felt himself try to swallow with difficulty when he felt the silky gown that draped over her body.

 

With the previous night, tonight, and her constant nursing of a liquor bottle Cecelia did realize she was tired, and she was taking advantage of Richard’s sobriety. She leaned against him, no longer needing her legs to do any of the work.

 

It felt nice to trust someone. To trust a man to touch her.

 

He helped her walk to the edge of her mattress, she slumped down into it, and her head hit the pillow. Any other man in this position would have his hand halfway up her thigh by now. But Richard pulled up the blanket that lay rumpled next to her. It gave her comfort and warmth, and he couldn't help but move the stray strands of hair off her face before he silently slipped out the door.

 

And even though he probably didn't need to, Richard sat down on the paisley couch at the end of the hall and waited for a few more hours.


	5. Sorrows of the Past

Cecelia woke up with blinding headache. All she wanted to do was sleep but from where her room was, he could hear nothing but the band rehearsing. So she sat up, and with a painful rush of blood from her head she made her way to the bathroom.

 

She climbed into a tub of hot water, added oil, and planned on soaking in the water until it turned cold.

 

She had only begun to relax when she heard a noise coming from outside the door. She was startled at first, thinking someone must have broken in again. But she reminded herself it could be a number of people that have business with her. She wrapped herself in a towel and pulled her wet hair to one shoulder – and before she opened the door she pulled out a pistol.

 

It was small, a woman's gun, Tory had given it to her, she usually kept it near her and now she realized it was all she had left of him.

 

Cecelia opened the door and pointed the gun straight ahead until she could see the face of the person sitting in her room.

 

"That's no way to greet your mother." Gillian said.

 

"Mother? What mother? I don't see one." Cecelia said. She shut the door and returned the pistol to its hiding place before she swung the door open again.

 

"I came to talk." Gillian said kindly.

 

"Well… I'm not in the mood, I have a bit of a headache from last night."

 

"Celebrating perhaps? I saw your performance… it was marvelous. Reminded me of when I was your age. Although I didn't have quite the body you do – after having two kids n' all."

 

"Thank you." Cecelia told her, not actually caring. She stood against the wall looking at Gillian who sat there looking up at her. Cecelia couldn't help but notice the expensive looking dress, shoes, and makeup.

 

"I saw the ones in New York too." Gillian told her.

 

"You didn't." Cecelia said quickly.

 

'I visited – as often as I could." Gillian insisted.

 

"I doubt that.” Cecelia said.

 

"Yes, I tried always to visit. I would send flowers. I guess they got lost in the many vases you receive from men…”

 

"Yeah, I throw most of those away.” Cecelia said. “The scent of roses tends to make me sick.”

 

"I did tell your father where I'd left you – he begged me to. I had no idea… he'd be put in prison." Gillian said adjusting her dress, "I visited around the time you were six. It just happened to be the year I had some free time...time for you, Jimmy was eight… and he had really taken a liking to Nucky."

 

"Right, Jimmy. I hear you're a grandmother too." Cecelia said, knowing her mother would hate that nickname.

 

"Yes, little Tommy, and then there's Angela, his mother. She's ever so pretty. She had Tommy while Jimmy was away at war, precious thing waited so patiently for Jimmy to come back. I didn't even know he was alive until he just showed up one night after a rehearsal." Gillian watched Cecelia become slightly jealous of her gloating over her only son. "I wanted you to know… that I never… chose Jimmy over you. If… if Jimmy's father had known what had happened in New York, he would've done something… something to hurt me and Jimmy."

 

"Do you pick the worst men everywhere you go, Gillian?"

 

"I seem to have retained that talent." She said. "I'm so sorry we couldn't have spent more time together. By the time I was on my own you were grown up, and wouldn't speak to me."

 

"I had a little bit of a grudge." Cecelia admitted.

 

"I would've loved to have been your mother."

 

"I waited for you to be. I dreamt of the day my mother would rescue me from my father. But that never came.” Cecelia said, “You should never have let him take me home."

 

"What was I supposed to do? Keep a father from his daughter?" Gillian asked.

 

"Someone should have kept me from him. Sounds like your responsibility.” Cecelia said.

 

"I… I know I should've been around more." Gillian admitted.

 

"You made your choice, mother.” Cecelia said, putting a certain sting to the word ‘mother.’

 

"But… you were my daughter. I never wanted to give you up… but I had no choice."

 

"Please leave. I'm sick of hearing this." Cecelia told her. Gillian had started to dab at tears in her eyes. She quietly stood and left… leaving Cecelia cold and shaking in her towel. Cecelia quickly wiped away a single tear that was on her cheek before she went back to the tub. The water was now cold… She drained the water and quickly rinsed her hair before leaving for a cup of coffee.

 

 

Cecelia later found the Nucky Thompson had sent her a note – a private car would be waiting for her the next morning to take her to the service where they would bury Tory.

Her heart sank when she realized that tomorrow she'd have to admit that he really was gone – that it'd be the last time she saw him.

Cecelia had no one to notify. He had no parents, no family except for Chalky. There wasn't really anyone to tell about his death, no shoulder for her to cry on, except for a warm bottle of whiskey. No one cared about an orphaned colored boy.

Cecelia thoughts were plagued about changing the past. Was it really worth it to bring them both to Atlantic City when it had cost her friend his life?

Cecelia couldn't help but momentarily blame herself. But she knew that Tory would've chastised her for doing so. He always believed there was reason to things, even death. So Cecelia tried to, for his honor.

After Cecelia had watched them lower the line box into the ground, she spent the day lazily wandering the cemetery where most African American men and women were buried. She had received a number of looks, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to mourn.

Cecelia’s eyes managed to stay dry while they buried him, the grass wasn't very green, and most of the headstones there were made of wood or poorly carved stone. It did make her slightly happy to see that the four headstones looked of quality craftsmanship. Something that Chalky or perhaps Nucky were responsible for.

She left the funeral that day feeling that if she died, even less people would be at her funeral. Gillian might come. Maybe she’d force Jimmy along. But still, there wouldn’t be much of a turn out.

Cecelia saw Nucky leaving the Ritz just as she was returning, he tipped his hat in her direction. He had seemed rushed or she would've stopped him – so instead she found herself winding down the rouge colored carpets feeling sorry for herself. She knew that in time, she might forget that she felt so alone, but for now she had a few days to rest before she had another performance. Somehow Cecelia knew she would spend those days drinking.

 

 

During rehearsal Cecelia found the spot light was hot and blinding. Cecelia was standing under it, rehearsing a song with the band, one she knew well – and one that they didn't.

She was half bored waiting for them to catch the tempo, and regulate the beat. The lights made her feel like she was sitting inside and oven waiting for the timer to ding. The recent addition of alcohol to her bloodstream didn’t help.

Cecelia never admitted to herself that the avant-garde performances reflected her need for her mother to want her. She had picked the same profession as Gillian - hoping one day they could relate. But when her mother never came for her – she put everything into performing.

So much that it became her career.

The moment she was eighteen she left the orphanage and proceeded to dance and sing in downtown New York, eventually finding herself a home at the Hotel Elysée. She had caught Rothstein’s eye early on. Her talent and ability to command a stage had been evident. It wasn’t before long that she had her own solo show.

Cecelia had seen her mother a few times during her life. There were two times she could remember clearly. Neither were pleasant. One was at the orphanage when she was a child. Gillian had signed up to write her father’s name on Cecelia’s birth certificate so he could adopt Cecelia and take her home. Gillian returned to Atlantic City and Cecelia was left once again in a bad place, this time with her father.

The summer Cecelia finally left her father’s home was the summer she stopped wishing for something better. That summer she was only twelve. She spent the next six years trying to avoid getting close to anyone. She found a few friends along the way. Mostly making friends with the other kids that got picked on for being ugly, stupid, or colored.

Cecelia had a talent for seeing what was inside someone. She made a good judge of character that way. She only wished she hadn’t convinced herself she could handle someone like the Big Bank Roller.

Cecelia did ask about her mother when Tory had told her of his cousin a long time ago. It just so happened that Chalky had heard of Gillian Darmody and often did work with her kid Jimmy.

She was half rehearsing at this point, her daydream distracting her, everyone insisted they take five anyway to tune.

Cecelia slipped off the stage barefoot and found that waiting for her was none other than, Jimmy Darmody. She looked him up at down, wondering why he was there. They both awkwardly studied each other's features looking for a sibling resemblance. Cecelia could see that her older brother had quite the baby face. Even though he was older, she had the sharper features.

"Sorry about your friend." Jimmy said, offering an apology for her solemn day. "Klan's everywhere these days, all bastards, one after the next."

 

Cecelia ignored the apology. Mostly so she didn’t have to relive this morning experience.

 

"How was New York?" she asked. "I miss the place."

 

"It's not bad, it's getting cold." He said. "But uh… Truthfully, I came here cause of ma'. Says you won't talk to her."

 

"Trying to keep my distance, keeps me from saying things I'll regret," Cecelia said as she walked past him. She slipped through the heavy backstage door and wandered upstairs while Jimmy slowly followed.

 

"She means well." Jimmy called ahead. "Trying to talk n' all."

 

"Right, Jimmy. She does, but I don't and I'd rather not say more hurtful things. It’s in the past, I don’t care to bring it back."

"She says tried to make sure you were taken care of.”

"Yeah, kind of an odd way of showing it," Cecelia turned and walked down the hall, still hearing Jimmy footsteps behind her.

"Well she had a life here. You know that."

"That’s fine," Cecelia said. Jimmy was now walking up to Cecelia as she stood in the doorway of her room. Their small chat slightly interested her. She watched the way that he limped down the hallway, with the fitted suit and fedora; he did look sort of menacing.

He paused, and lit up a cigarette, and took a long drag before saying:

"She tries." Jimmy said. "I think for how quickly she had to grow up – she didn't do too bad on me."

"You do seem to have turned out just fine." Cecelia said. "Wife and kid, money... a home, and a mother .”

"Ma’ says you had your dad for a while." Jimmy told her.

"Yeah, when I was a kid." Cecelia said.

"You had a home then."

"He went to prison a few years later, and I went right back into the system." Cecelia stated, "Did… she explain how that came to be?" Cecelia asked. "Did Gillian happened to mention she was the one who orphaned me in the first place? They contacted her when I was six to confirm the paternity of my father,” Cecelia paused. “Your ma’ turned me over to that monster.”

"Hey, I never exactly had a father, you’re lucky in that aspect.."

"Yeah Jimmy, - I’m lucky he’s in fucking prison.” Cecelia’s voice was starting to show her irritation. Cecelia couldn't quite handle explaining her past to Jimmy. She didn't trust him.

"Look, well she’s trying now. Leave it in the past or whatever. My own father would have a fit if he knew you even existed, but she’s trying anyway.” Jimmy’s tone now reflected his own irritation.

"I’m not in a forgiving mood,” Cecelia stated sharply.

Cecelia took the cigarette from Jimmy’s fingertips and flicked off the building ash. It had just been sitting there… driving her mad. So she took a long drag and held Jimmy's gaze before he had the stomach to talk.

"I just know… she would've done better if she could have." Jimmy told her as Cecelia handed back his cigarette. Cecelia quietly stepped back and opened the door to her room, before Jimmy asked another question: "And what's with you and Richard by the way? I don't want my guy driving my booze all day and staying up all night guarding you. Man’s gotta sleep."

Cecelia turned back around, her body mostly inside her room now, "I like Richard."

"Yeah well Richard's my friend, my associate, I don’t want him out all night,"

"I only made a request, and he accepted it." Cecelia said as-matter-of-factly.

"Of course he did, any man would accept the job of standing outside your dressing room – look at you," now Jimmy’s tone was cutting.

" Look at me? What am I? Some hussy you think sleeps with three guys a night?" Cecelia wanted to slap him just the way he had slapped her when they'd first met. "You honestly think that I asked him to do this with the promise of sleeping with him?" Cecelia pressed her finger into Jimmy’s jacket.

"Isn't that what you do?" Jimmy questioned her, "Seduce men onstage? When they get a little drunk and handsy they come up give you a couple bills and Richard throws them out when you’re done, is that it?”

This time Cecelia did slap him. She knocked the cigarette clean from his teeth.

"Fuck you, Jimmy Darmody." She spat at him. "You know nothing about me!"

Jimmy being the rough man that he was, firmly grabbed her jaw and pressed her into the wall, her door slamming shut now that she was no longer holding it open.

"Stay away from my family, and my friends. That includes Richard." Jimmy let her go, and Cecelia looked at him in disgust. She rubbed her now sore jaw and quickly shut the door and locked it, in case Jimmy had anything else he wanted to say.

 

 

Jimmy found Tommy waiting for him on the steps of the house. He was playing with his shoelace, trying to tie it until he saw Jimmy. Tommy stood up to run over to his dad nearly tripping as he went.

"Whoa whoa little buddy." Jimmy said. "You can't go runnin' with untied laces."

"But I need help." Tommy said.

"Well here." Jimmy said. He bent down even though his leg hurt him, and tied the shoelace that fell over onto the sidewalk. Gillian was on the porch, she had been watching Tommy, and waiting for Jimmy.

"So? Did you talk to her?" Gillian asked, standing up.

"Where's Ang, and Richard?" Jimmy asked, ignoring his mother.

"Inside. Cooking dinner." Gillian said, still waiting for the answer to her first question.

"Yes, I spoke to her." Jimmy said picking up Tommy. "Told her not to come near us."

"Jimmy how could you?" Gillian asked, she was concerned. "What'd you do?"

"Told her to stay away." Jimmy said again. "She's no good."

"Dammit Jimmy, she is your sister, and I don't care that you don't like her."

"A sister daddy?" Tommy said. Jimmy looked at him at smoothed his hair before he turned back to Gillian.

"She obviously hates you." Jimmy said. "Doesn't give a damn."

"I know she needs me Jimmy. I know she's mad, I was just hoping this could be the beginning of something I could never give-"

"And you, you're staying away from her too." Jimmy said, pointing at Richard. He had come out to see why Gillian had raised her voice. Angela was close behind him.

"What'd Jimmy do?" Angela asked Gillian, unaware of the current predicament.

"He did something stupid." Gillian stated.

"Stupid? I told her to leave us alone. She's not my sister, and she's a bitch for a daughter. I'm not going to call her my sister. And you're not going to give her the time of day."

"She's my flesh and blood Jimmy…" Gillian was angry with him. She had wanted to reconcile as much as she could with Cecelia. She did love her, she always had. But She was so young and arrogant, by the time Gillian was able to take on her responsibilities, Cecelia already hated her. Jimmy took Tommy inside the house, Richard followed and Angela stayed to console Gillian.

Jimmy set Tommy down by some of his toys so he could play before dinner was finished. Jimmy was angry that his mother was mad at him for what he'd done. He had always defended his mother, and she had always appreciated that.

"I took the job because Nucky asked me to." Richard said. " Mhm, I don't mind the work."

"You can work all day Richard, doesn't leave you any time to sleep."

" Mm, only two nights."

"She's just a whore Richard. Leave her be."

"Both nights I sat outside her room she never invited anyone in, asked for anyone, or looked for anyone. I've seen men, type of guys with money, looks, and she doesn't even care – she spends her nights alone."

"How do you think she gets paid?" Jimmy asked him, trying to prove him wrong.

" mm, from the men. They just give it to her. Nucky pays her a cut too."

"Exactly, that's how whores get paid. Nobody just gives away money, unless they expect something in return Richard."

Jimmy walked away from him, ending the conversation. Richard would've liked to prove him wrong somehow. Jimmy wasn't seeing the person he’d had the privilege to see behind the closed door. The Cecelia without all the makeup and dresses... and Richard couldn't help but wonder what she'd done to make him so angry.

Richard could only remember the fear in her eyes the night that he saved her from a terrible fate. He remembered how she looked at him with a smile, her real only smile, not the one she had on stage. And when she had looked at him he couldn't help but feel like she saw the Richard that he remembered being.


End file.
